<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fearing the Dusk by zombie9819</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243667">Fearing the Dusk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie9819/pseuds/zombie9819'>zombie9819</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Death, Other, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Sad, Survival, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie9819/pseuds/zombie9819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once college roommates, Renee Blasey and Elliott Witt band together in order to survive the hellish nightmare of what has become of their world. On their journey, they run into unique individuals, some kinder than others, and make new friends- growing their group. Throughout their fight for survival who truly knows who they can trust? Who will survive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fearing the Dusk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Sometimes, without even realizing it, we take what we have for granted. I can't say I was any different.. Before any of this had happened, before my life fell apart, I spent my time on things that never mattered. I fought with those I loved, treated every moment as if It could last forever and that any problem could have simply been saved for another day. The truth is, is that time is precious and sometimes that "other day" may never come. Spend every waking moment as if it were your last.. I wish I could say I had done the same..</em> </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Renee paused for a minute as she looked up from her journal, letting her words sink in. It had been one week since things have gone to shit; although it seemed to have been years in her eyes. The faint ticking from the clock above her desk seemed to echo within the quiet bedroom. In fact, any sort of noise seemed to have echoed. Even though it had exactly been one week to the day, the city had gone quiet. Everyone hid away, scurrying like mice, fearing for their lives. In attempts to cling to any sanity left Renee had decided to occupy time with journaling, something simple yet quiet. Although she had never been one for sharing feelings, it felt somewhat therapeutic to write down whatever came to mind. She had been so lost into her own head that she jumped when a familiar voice had called out to her from the living room. </p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm coming Witt, you don't have to keep calling me." </em>
</p>
<p>She replied in annoyance as she tucked away her journal beneath a few textbooks before meeting him. He paced back and forth from one side of the room to another, antsy that he had been cooped up for too long. He was like a toddler needing an outlet for their abundant energy. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before crossing her arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>"What's the problem? Why are you whining and antsy?"  </em>
</p>
<p>Witt stopped in his tracks as he pointed to the tv mounted on the wall, <em>"Look, look, I-I don't know about you but I'm freaking out, okay? They said this is happening ALL OVER the globe, a worldwide pandemic. They don't know what it is, that-that people are eating other people?! Zombies?! Seriously?! I mean look- how can anything like this be real? Like REAL real? It's a horror movie topic we've seen overplayed again and again, this has to be a joke Renee. What if we die? What if this never goes away? What i-" </em></p>
<p>Renee hushed him abruptly as she made her way silently to the front door. She held up a finger to him as she laid her ear against the door, listening to what foreign noise had caught her attention other than Elliot's rambling. He watched her with a raised brow, not sure what she had heard but knew very well it was best to stay quiet. With caution, he made his way to the kitchen in order to peek out the window above the sink. With a shaky hand, he gently peeled back the newspaper they had plastered over all the window's the night of the presumed apocalypse. He peeked out to see if he could spot anything abnormal other than.. people eating people. The neighborhood looked relatively the same, trash thrown everywhere, cars parked along the street smeared with blood from those who had been attacked. He took a good look at the neighboring house to see if he spotted any sign of life inside but to no avail. He was pretty sure they were the only survivors left on the block. Everyone had either fled their homes, hoping to travel out of state to the nearest Safe Haven in Washington or died on the streets trying. Elliot was close to had done the same but Renee knew it didn't sound good. The idea of thousands of people flooding from one state to another all at once wasn't too promising and if anything, it guaranteed failure and a quick death rather than success. Instead, Renee blocked up and secured the house, flooding the sinks and bathtubs with water, filling every large jug and canister they had, collecting every salvageable food item and taking inventory. Thanks to her quick thinking, they were able to make a rough estimate that they had at least enough food and water for a month. Renee walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sorry for cutting you off, I thought I heard something outside the door." </em>
</p>
<p>Witt nodded as he turned to face her, <em>"It's fine, I know my voice was probably too awesome for you anyway. Say, how long do you think we'll be like this? Its gotta be solved soon, right? The army and president did say they were working fast to fix everything and those Safe Haven's.." </em></p>
<p>Renee shook her head while glancing at the collection of canned goods stacked on the table <em>"Those don't seem promising. If anything, it's probably something only the rich and important are kept. Even though we make up the majority of the population, those in power don't care about us. We're stuck fending for ourselves. The best thing we can do is stay low and quiet. If we just don't make our presence known we should be okay."  </em>Witt couldn't help but swoon at how sexy Renee's survival talk was, she was a smart woman. Definitely a survivalist unlike him. He was a fighter, but Renee's ability to keep a cool level head under stressful situations was what boosted their chances of survival. He never would have thought of stocking up water or counting their food. Thing's like that kinda attracted him to her, even though she was the definition of intimidating. </p>
<p><em>"I know, I know.. you said that before. I just feel like staying here is a bad idea. What if they drop nuclear bombs or something?  What if those zombies mutate into super monsters with abilities like super strength or super speed?"  </em>Elliott continued to ramble on about pointless theories but instead of silencing him, Renee listened. She was hard on him most of the time but knew whenever Witt would ramble, it was because he was nervous. He did it a lot when they were in college together, especially on nights before a big test. At the time she fought for the strength not to strangle him but right now, as odd as it was, it was comforting. It kept her mind from wandering too much. She couldn't help but beg the question either; how long will this last?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>